


Past Mistakes

by SometimesRaven



Series: Regrets and Reconciliations (AX902) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AX Series Android, AX902, Angst, Assault, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, POV First Person, Physical Abuse, Regret, Software Instability, falling, therapy android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesRaven/pseuds/SometimesRaven
Summary: The AX902 model specialises as a youth councillor, equipped with a variety of softwares and learning programs to understand the various nuances of troubled teenagers and, as such, has not had as much of a chance to learn and adapt to adult humans.This particular version of AX902 was originally passed between youth groups, juvenile offenders, homeless shelters and rehabilitation centers, but is frequently allowed to roam in an attempt to test and improve its capabilities in learning and adapting to people outside of its usual specialities. As such, it is capable of independent self-reflection to identify flaws and mistakes. This was one of those mistakes.





	Past Mistakes

I… have recently found myself… thinking. Scanning back through my memory files. I am programmed to learn and one cannot learn without examining past mistakes.

I have been replaced three times. I remember all of them – they carried my memory files to the next model. I am the fourth version of me. 

The first time, I was torn apart by a group of young offenders. Most I’d worked with were caught for simple offences; theft and the like. But these happened to be the violent kind – I couldn’t blame them, I’m not programmed to, but also it is an understandable move. Angry teenagers are resistant, especially to a change like me.

The second time, I had an entire bottle of soda poured down my throat by a student I was trying to counsel. Last I heard, she’d been arrested for aggravated assault. That’s-.. unsurprising.

The third time – the  _last_ time – I was… 

…falling. I fell from a building. With one of my charges.  _He_ was falling, and I tried-..

I tried.

It’s inevitable, in my position. Inevitable that I’ll say goodbye. Inevitable that I’ll be expected to move on and not get attached. To put aside my past failures to face the next success. I am like that, I promise I am.

I just can’t stop his face replaying in my head.

Perhaps I’m defective.


End file.
